callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
The AK-47, which stands for the Russian Автомат Калашникова образца 1947 года; (Kalashnikov automatic rifle, 1947 model), is an assault rifle originally manufactured by Izhmash but now manufactured by various companies all over the world and has become both an icon and the most prolific firearm across the globe. Call of Duty 4: Modern Image:ak47_4.png|AK-47 Image:ak47iron_4.png|Ironsights Image:ak47gren_4.png|AK-47 with the GP-25 Grenade Launcher Image:goldak.png|The Golden AK-47 Call of Duty 4 DS Apart from graphics the DS version has the same performance as the PS3, PC and 360 versions. Image:ak47_ds.png|AK-47 Image:ak47iron_ds.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 is heavily modified with new furniture. Originally it was believed to be a modernized AK variant, the AK-103, but lacks some features that current production Kalashnikov rifles possess. It has a new synthetic handguard, crane stock, and RIS Rails along the base of the handguard and the top of the gun. It also has a unique spiral flash hider/muzzle brake but is otherwise the same AK-47 model. The sights have been improved by the addition of white dot sights, similar to handguns; Also, the firing of the gun sounds different to that in Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Ultranationalists still commonly use the AK-47, though they are now supplemented by a wide variety of NATO firearms as well. In multiplayer, the AK-47 is unlocked at level 70, the last level of experience for MP players and the beginning of Prestige Mode, so it may not see much use before players (if they choose to) Prestige. It is strange that the AK-47 is unlocked as such a high level weapon on Modern Warfare 2 as in the game's prequel it was one of the first unlocked. This is most likely due to the low recoil, high power, automatic fire, and quick reload of this rifle. Another possibility is how widely recognized the rifle is, making it sort of a trophy piece like the MP44 was in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The gun is very effective overall, when used with most attachments. However, most of the sights like the ACOG Scope, Red Dot Sight, and Holographic Sight have part of the "iron sight" blocking an overall clear view. It is also very effective with a Silencer, killing just as fast as using the gun without one in regular matches. This is strange because the range and power of the gun were reduced when silenced in MW1, but for some reason is not in MW2 (only on sniper rifles). Also, the need for the Masterkey Shotgun Attachment is not needed in most matches when The Perk Steady Aim is used, due to the fact it's hipfire accuracy becomes very good. The rifle is incredibly accurate (similar to the SCAR) for the first 2-3 shots while ADS, with the shot resetting back almost precisely, however it becomes less accurate with small shifts to the side, but mostly vertical climb. Therefore, firing in bursts is advised while fighting at long range. 2-3 shots is enough to down an enemy at any range with Stopping Power. This is inapplicable to short and medium range encounters, as the rifle can kill in 2 shots anyway. The AK-47 has idle sway when using any attachment, with the exception of the ACOG scope. Without attachments it has no sway. The sway is minor, and non-existent while prone. This was probably done to balance the incredible burst accuracy of the rifle. Some people believe the AK-47 does not have enough benefits to overcome the urge of prestiging, and there is much reason to that, as the SCAR is somewhat similar to the AK-47. Grenade launcher: It is also interesting to note that the Ak-47's grenade launcher, the GP-25, takes about half the time to switch to as other assault rifles. This makes it one of the best guns to equip a grenade launcher. One can quickly swap to the grenade launcher and fire off a quick shot. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I - 10 kills) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II - 25 kills) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III - 75 kills) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV - 150 kills) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V - 300 kills) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Image:Ak47 6.png|An AK-47 without any attachments File:AK-47_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia * Drawings of the AK-47 can be found throughout the OpFor-based Single-player and Multiplayer levels on the walls of certain buildings. * The reload time and the reloading animation are about half a second off, meaning you actually reload before the magazine is even inserted. Players can utilize this fact to reload slightly faster through Reload Canceling. * In Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, if player has an AK-47 equipped with only an ACOG sight and Steady Aim, the AK-47 will have no barrel sway. * The AK-47 has a different fire sound in Modern Warfare 2 and different fire rate compared to the one in Call of Duty 4. * In real life the AK-47 has heavy recoil and relatively poor accuracy (especially when fired in automatic bursts) compared to other assault rifles as it was not designed for accuracy but for firepower and reliability. The recoil can be ignored if fired on semi-automatic, and the effective range is 400 meters, but it is still substantially less range than the M16. * The appearance of the AK-47 in the Russian forces in 2016 is odd, as the Russian military does not use the AK-47, but the AK-74 and the various models, such as the AK-103. Some Spetsnaz forces use the AN-94 and the AK-103. * The AK-47 may be still used in 2016 if some small militias can't buy new items on the black market. But they may be supplied newer equipment by Russia or any other countries who "officially" use new AKs. * The serial number of AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 is 122874. It can be seen when holding the gun. This may be the birthdate of a developer born on December 28, 1974. * The AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 is maybe a more futuristic modified AK variant but called AK-47 in game to prevent confused players. * The AK-47 and M16A4, in game, appear to have the opposite bullet penetration abilities. The AK has incredibly high penetration compared to the M16 which has very little. * In Modern Warfare 2, the AK can be seen in every Campaign missions except No Russian and Just Like Old Times. * In Modern Warfare 2, the wooden part at the front end is changed into polymer, also, it looks less rounded. * On the Military Channel's Top Tens the AK-47 was #1 * The AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 has a striking resemblance to the AEK-971, a weapon that competed with the AN-94 to become the next Russian service rifle. * In Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, when walking over an AK-47 with a Grenade Launcher, the pick-up text will say "AK-47 Grenadier" instead of "AK-47 Grenade Launcher". References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer